Dragon slayer in Remnant
by brotnovmic
Summary: Natsu is sent to Remnant after waking up from the seven year time skip by Acnologia. I am no longer continuing this story but I have someone who has adopted it.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters are going to be a little different because you can not get them completely right compared to the anime. I do not own Fairy tail or Rwby**. **Also I need beta readers for this book and others please message me if you would like to do so. And please comment and review it is appreciated. And this story was started last year and I have just started on it again**

* * *

'It has been 7 years that Natsu has been in the fairy sphere on Tenrou island. But what he did not know is when he wakes up he will wake up in a different world with different laws and rules and is now a 10 year old.

"Hey are you alright you look like you have be beaten badly",Ruby said.

"What happened and why am I in a blood red forest and where are my friends at", Natsu asked in frustration.

"I don't know if I can help you to much but I can take yo back to my house to get you bandaged up",Ruby said.

"That's fine but where am I because I don't remember being in this forest when I was attacked by a Dragon... WAIT am I the only one that live from it but that would not explain how I got here", Natsu said.

" What Dragon, Dragons are just from stories there is now way one exists",ruby said.

"The do exist I was raised by one in mater of fact so there is no way they don't and also the Dragon that attacked me was Acnologia the dragon of the apocalypse ",Natsu said.

"Well anyways Should I help you get to some help ",Ruby asked.

"Fine but do you think you could give me some fire because I am getting hungry and some fire sounds good to me right now" Natsu said.

"Okay but how will you eat fire without dying because people can't do that", Ruby said extremely confused.

"Well I did say I was raised by a fire Dragon so I can eat fire" Natsu explained.

- **At Taiyang's house** (Natsu is bandaged up sitting on the couch)

"So can you tell me your name so I know what to call you except for kid",Tai asked.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and my dad was a dragon", Natsu said

"Dragons do not exist at all because we would see them flying around besides who would want to have big scaly beasts flying around ",Tai replied.

"My Dad Igneel raised me to use fire dragon slayer magic so I can eat fire attack with fire and fire will not harm me at all but one down side is that I can not eat my own fire, and also dragons are not beasts they are smart and they can fly", Natsu said with a hint of anger.

"Okay but you said something about magic can you show me or tell me what it is" Tai said.

"Well magic is something that my body collects out of the energy in the air over some time also the more energy a spell take the stronger you have to be"Natsu replied.

" That makes sense but it sounds similar to our aura, well anyways you need rest so get some sleep to replenish your strength" Tai said.

 **-When Yang gets back** (Yang you know likes boys so she will look at him but nothing will ever happen between them ever got that never ever you get that good and also know I do not know what girls think this is me trying to do my best for the story)

-Yang's pov

"I'm back you guys miss me " Yang yelled at the door way.

 _'Time to see what we have for food. (Yang thinks as she heads for the kitchen) Wait what is a random guy doing on our couch. But (she says as see looks at Natsu's body) I do not mind this sight of his body' Yang thinks to herself while drooling._ ( hate writing awkward parts)

"Who is there I can smell you", Natsu says as he wakes up.

"The question is who are you", Yang replies.

"Well I am Natsu Dragneel", Natsu answered Yang.

"Well Natsu I am Yang, also why are here because you were not here this morning", Yang said.

" The reason that I am here is that your sister brought me here because she found me in the woods and took me here to let me rest and heal", Natsu explained to yang.

" That would explain it, you look kinda cold would you like to cuddle",Yang cooed. (hate writing that)

"No I'm good",Natsu said with sweat dripping off his face.

"humph your loss",Yang pouted.

"Fine by me I don't care I'm tierd let me sleep",Natsu retorted.

* * *

Next morning

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh why my eyes", Ruby yelled.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this out for you guys and girls. So please comment and review please I would appreciate it bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for not updating in months I just had no idea how to continue the story. Anyways please comment and please no hate comments for they will be dealt with accordingly.**

 **Ps: My writing skills have improved a lot.**

* * *

 **No pov**

Natsu is asleep on the couch but Yang decided to cuddle with him. Without any permission from him. Now Ruby has walked in not knowing what was going on.

"Why are you just wearing shorts, and Yang why are you cuddling him." Ruby yelled.

"What are you yelling about." Natsu asked then it hit him that Yang was snugged up to him. "What are you doing I thought I told you to leave me alone not cuddle with me." Natsu said throwing Yang off him.

"But your so warm and I couldn't help my self." Yang said.

"That does not make it any better, anyways Ruby what did you want." Natsu asked.

"Oh I came to make breakfast, what would you like." Ruby said.

"Well I will take pancakes Ruby." Yang said.

"I will make something myself and any for you if you want any." Natsu said.

"What are you going to make Natsu." Ruby asked.

"Well I was planing on hunting and making some steaks." Natsu said.

"Oh that sounds good I would take some." Yang said.

"Me too please." Ruby said.

"Ok looks like some steaks it is." Natsu said.

 **Out hunting Natsu POV**

"Well haven't seen anything so far." I say to no one.

Natsu continued on his hunting when all a sudden a black bear comes at him.

"What the heck are you." I ask.

"..."

"Well that is to be expected anyways looks like you will taste good." I say.

The bear charges at Natsu hoping to end this quickly by swiping his claws at him. Natsu dodges it and punches the bear in the chest. Natsu then sets his fists on fire.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist.** " I call out.

The flaming punch hit the bear in the face shattering its skull killing it. But the body just devolves into some type of smoke.

"Man I was looking forward to eating that." I say out loud.

Then a deer just walks by not caring about the fight that just happened.

"Yes finally." I yell jumping at the deer to kill it.

Natsu punched the deer in the face killing it instantly.

"Finally got a deer." I say.

 **Back at the house no POV**

"I'm back with some food." Natsu said as he set semi cooked meat on the counter.

"Hello Natsu what's with the meat." Tai asked

"Well I was planning on cooking steaks if you would want any." Natsu said.

"That sounds good." Tai said.

"Well anyways where are Ruby and Yang." Natsu asked.

"They are out training." Tai said.

"Oh well when they come back in there will be some food." Natsu said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Natsu then took 1 hour to finish cooking the meat just right with the right flavor. Natsu then walked out of the kitchen with delicious smelling steam coming out with him.

"There done." Natsu said while setting the food down.

"I see it is ready it smells awesome, well I will go get the girls." Tai said.

Tai then headed off to get Ruby and Yang. When he came back they rushed to the food and sit down to eat.

"Thanks Natsu this tastes awesome you should cook with Ruby." Yang said.

"Yeah Natsu this is awesome you should cook more." Ruby said.

"Thanks, well anyway I am going to go train." Natsu said.

"Can I join you." Yang and Ruby asked.

"Sure, you want spar with me." Natsu asked.

"Yeah that will be fun." Yang said.

Yang and Natsu walk outside to a field. The field was full of tall grass with some training equipment. They stood ten paces from each other getting into a fighting stance.

"Are you ready Yang, because I am nt going easy on you." Natsu said.

"I don't want you to." Yang said.

"Okay 3, 2, 1 go." Ruby called out.

Yang charged at Natsu hoping to take him out quickly but Natsu saw this and countered her by moving out of the way while she went flying by.

" **Fire Dragon Roar**." Natsu shouted as a stream of fire that was 5 meters wide left his mouth heading towards Yang.

When Yang saw the fire coming at her she tried to move out of the way but the fire engulfed her. when the fire died down Yang was panting from the extreme heat and heavily sweating. Yang's eyes suddenly changed when she saw her hair was singed from the fire.

"My hair, how dare you burn my hair." Yang yelled as she charged at Natsu.

"Why do care about your hair..." Natsu said was interrupted by a punch in the face.

Natsu looked at Yang and noticed her hair was floating and her eyes changed from purple to red. Natsu felt like something was different and felt a little scared.

"Okay that hurt a little but now it is my turn." Natsu said as he closed the distance between him and Yang. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**." Natsu called out.

A fist covered in fire then hit Yang in the face throwing her back into a tree at the edge of the clearing Knocking her out. After the fight the field was full of burnt grass and craters from Natsu's attacks. Natsu then walked up to Yang to see if she was okay.

"Hey Yang are you okay." Natsu asked. However Yang was not knocked out and jumped up and punched Natsu in the stomach and continued to punch him in the face.

Natsu was annoyed because he thought she was out and also because she sucker punched him in the gut and kept on punching him.

"Okay that is enough lets end this **Fire Dragon Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade**." Natsu yelled while a flaming spiral went flying towards Yang.

When the attack hit a big explosion of fire could be seen for miles around. After that Natsu walked over to Yang to see her laying down with burn marks covering her body but surprisingly her hair was okay after the attack. Natsu the n picked her up and started back to where Ruby was.

* * *

 **Okay ending it there for now just getting something out after months of waiting. Anyways please comment and review. 12**


End file.
